Quand deux folles discutent
by Himlia
Summary: Parce que je dis aimer Hibari, parce que mes amis le savent. Voilà ce qui donne une histoire complètement débile ! Je pourrais presque dire rire garanti !
1. Chapter 1

Bon me revoilà avec un nouveau délire, à la différence que celui-là a été fait avec une amie. Il a été fait par portable et commencé en plein cour (on sait ce n'est pas bien).

Pour bien comprendre comment on la fait je vous explique (c'est tout bête), pour commence c'est une alternance entre moi (Himlia) et mon amie, de son pseudo Akoiya. Nous avons imaginé une histoire où nous avons décrit nos actions et voilà ce que ça a donné. J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas clair mais je pense que vous devriez comprendre quand même….

Je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps juste pour lire une bêtise alors bonne lecture, j'espère que vous apprécierez notre délire, qui à mon avis ne sera pas notre dernier….

**Disclamer :** Hibari, Mukuro et Hibird et un pot de fleur ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont à Akira Amano, le reste est à nous.

* * *

*voie Hibari et tente de l'embrasser*

*a un peu pitié pour Hibari et beaucoup pour Himlia*

*a kidnappée Hibird et fait du chantage à Hibari*

*se demande si Himlia a des chances de survie si Hibari récupère Hibird*

*dit à Hibari que c'est Akoiya qui a eut l'idée du kidnapping*

*essai de parlementer avec Hibari et d'expliquer la situation*

*se barre pendant que Akoiya s'explique*

*se retourne vers Himlia et voie… rien*

*suis cacher derrière un pot de fleur et fait Ushishishi*

*entend un rire sadique et s'éloigne doucement d'Hibari qui se rapproche dangereusement*

*se marre en voyant Akoiya courir de toutes ses forces pour échapper à Hibari*

*cour se cacher derrière un pot de fleur et se cogne dans quelque chose*

*reçoit un truc dans la tête, l'envoie valser en disant que c'est ma place et regarde le spectacle s'offrant à moi*

*s'écrase comme une merde, se relève chancelante et sonnée, recommence à courir (vers Hibari!)*

*rigole en regardant la mort de Akoiya, lâche Hibird à cause des tremblements*

*remercie dieu d'avoir envoyé une boule de plume jaune avant de mourir*

*voie que Hibari arrête de tabasser Akoiya et qu'il se dirige vers là où je suis*

*dis un minuscule ha! car n'a plus la force de rire plus*

*aperçois Mukuro et se planque derrière*

*a cru voir une traitresse se cacher derrière un ananas*

*imite le kufufu pour attirer Hibari et retourne derrière le pot de fleurs*

*voit Hibari regarder alternativement un pot de fleur et un ananas*

*voie des yeux et des jambes sortir du pot de fleur, le pot s'en va, je suis à découvert*

*voie un pot de fleur partir en courant laissant une traitresse en plan*

*utilise le cadavre de Akoiya pour se protéger pendant qu'Hibari n'arrive pas à se décider*

*supplie Hibari de l'épargner*

*se fait mordre à mort et voit Hibari partir vers Mukuro, tente de se relever*

*fais la morte pour pas se faire tabasser et regarde attentivement le combat*

*prend les restes de Akoiya et la balance entre Mukuro et Hibari*

*fais un ultime regard de tueur avant de tomber dans les pommes entrainant ainsi Himlia dans ma chute*

*n'a plus assez de force pour se relever, plus assez de sang fait de l'anémie, s'écroule*

*essai de bouger en vain car voie Hibari et Mukuro s'approcher*

*est inconsciente*

*baffe Himlia pour la réveiller*

*se réveil et voie Akoiya qui se prend un coup de tonfa perdu*

*crache de sang sur Himlia et agonise*

*je suis pris d'un élan de bonté je tente de nous sortir de là en rampant et trainant Akoiya derrière*

*se laisse trainer et en profite pour retrouver mes esprit et mon énergie*

*glisse à cause d'une flaque de sang, n'a plus de force, est sur le point de s'évanouir*

*se traine en laissant Himlia derrière, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid*

*suis évanouie, rêve d'Hibari en boxer*

*regarde en arrière et voie Himlia avec un sourire béat et plus loin le combat qui se rapproche*

*rêvasse toujours dans mon inconscience*

*se met en sécurité, prend une corde, fait un lasso et essai de repêcher Himlia malgré son incompétence*

*se réveil en sentant un truc atterrir sur moi*

*voit que Himlia bouge mais aussi qu'Hibari nous fixes*

*évite un coup de trident et de tonfa de justesse, rampe pour rejoindre Akoiya*

*voie que Himlia arrive et a peur des représailles donc prend un bâton*

*se demande ce que tente de faire Akoiya avec un bâton*

*le bâton se transforme en serpent et se cambre*

*voie Akoiya paniquer, j'ai compris qu'il s'agit d'une illusion, se fout de sa gueule*

*panique en voyant le serpent se multiplier et ne comprend pas pourquoi Himlia rigole*

*s'éloigne un peu du combat pour mieux observer Akoiya qui a peur du bâton*

*trébuche à cause d'un pot de fleur qui se transforme aussitôt en une multitude d'araignée poilue*

*continue à se tordre de rire, a mal à cause des cotes cassées, attrape Hibird et le balance vers Akoiya pour voir sa réaction*

*soudain une petite boule de disco jaune m'arrive en plein visage et me tourne autour en me picorant et m'aveuglant*

*voit Akoiya qui s'agite dans tous les sens et qui essaye de frapper Hibird*

*voit Himlia se transformer en énorme crocodile mais ne peut pas fuir à cause des serpents, des araignées et de la boule disco volante*

*attrape un tonfa à Hibari toujours en train de se battre et lui lance*

*voit que le crocodile prendre un bâton qu'il me lance et retombe inerte à mes pieds, s'en saisit et commence à attaquer les serpents avec sans succès*

*voie Hibari qui va récupérer son tonfa, Mukuro rit en voyant Akoiya qui s'attaque à un bâton*

*pense qu'Hibari vient m'aider à me défendre*

*voie Hibari récupérer son tonfa et donner un coup à Akoiya, je me lève et vais la rejoindre, Hibari retourne se battre contre Mukuro*

*Hibari me donne un coup et me prend le bâton pendant que le crocodile se lève et s'avance vers moi qui n'a plus d'arme pour se défendre*

*comprend que Akoiya me voit autrement, rigole et la mords au niveau du coup*

*le crocodile m'attaque et me mord au niveau du coup, je comprends alors qu'en fait c'est un vampire déguiser en crocodile*

*se rend compte qu'on est toutes les deux blesser et couverte de sang, décide de l'ignorer et continue à faire chier Akoiya qui dit ne pas vouloir devenir un vampire*

*m'éloigne en courant du vampirodile mais trébuche et s'étale dans les araignées poilues, pousse alors un cri à réveiller les morts*

*entend Mukuro faire kufufu et voie Hibari hausser un sourcil, je me roule de rire par terre*

*se relève et voit le vampirodile tomber et se rouler par terre, profite de l'occasion pour lui sauter dessus et l'immobiliser*

*est immobiliser par Akoiya, se demande ce qu'elle tente de faire, ce demande ce que donne la scène observée par une autre personne*

*se saisit de la corde et attache le vampirodile près des araignées mais il parait ne pas les remarquer*

* se demande pourquoi elle essaye de lui mettre une chaussette autour du coup et d'où est-ce qu'elle sort*

*remarque que la corde ne sent pas très bon mais sens fiche, essai de faire parler le vampirodile en imitant le crocodile*

*se marre en voyant Akoiya faire une grimace puis claquer des dents*

*le crocodile ne voulant pas coopérer essai de lui faire peur avec une araignée*

*se demande ce qu'elle fout avec sa feuille, cherche à savoir où en est le combats des deux autres*

*s'énerve en voyant que le vampirodile s'en fou et regarde ailleurs, se souviens qu'il y a des serpents derrière et essai de les chasser à coup de pied*

*essaie d'enlever la chaussette qui sens vraiment pas bon, voie Akoiya qui pousse les bâtons derrière elle*

*se demande pourquoi les serpents ne ripostent pas et voie alors le combat acharné entre Hibari et Mukuro, tue les serpents qui se retransforme miraculeusement en bâton et voie que le vampirodile commence à prendre forme humaine pendant que les araignées deviennent des fleurs*

*comprend que Akoiya reprend ses esprits, en profite pour lui fourrer la chaussette dans sa bouche*

*le vampire s'est détaché et tente de me faire manger la corde qui commence à rétrécir et trouve qu'elle a un gout de fromage périmé, il n'y a plus de d'araignée*

*se retourne vers le combat et encourage Hibari, traite Mukuro d'ananas ambulante*

*sort une chaussette de ma bouche et découvre que le vampire est en fait une vampire et que celle-ci peut parler, décide de la rattacher avec la corde que je ne trouve pas*

*se baisse pour éviter un trident, le trident fonce vers Akoiya qui semble chercher quelque chose*

*fait un saut en avant car je viens d'apercevoir la corde et sens quelque chose me frôler le dos*

*voie Hibari profiter que Mukuro est désarmé pour l'attaquer, je l'encourage en lui criant mon amour, ne fait pas attention à Akoiya*

*se rapproche de l'endroit où était le vampire et découvre Himlia à la place, lui demande où elle était passée*

*lui répond que j'ai toujours été là, que c'est elle qui était dans un autre monde, observe Hibari massacrer Mukuro*

*lui demande si elle n'a pas vu de vampire s'enfuir et encourage Mukuro juste pour la contredire*

*comprend qu'elle me prenait pour un vampire, lui répond que non et la frappe pour avoir encouragé Mukuro*

*cherche le vampire du regard et aperçois alors une boule de plume jaune agonisant à terre, Hibird, et se dit que celui qui a fait ça va passer un mauvais quart d'heure*

*voie que Akoiya observe Hibird, lui dit que c'est elle qui as fait ça*

*lui répond que je ne m'en souviens pas et que je n'avais aucune raison de faire ça*

*lui dit que Mukuro y est pour quelque chose, voie que Mukuro a nouveau son trident*

*lui dit que je ne me souviens pas d'avoir été en conflit avec Mukuro et essai de soigner Hibird qui étrangement à peur de moi*

*répond qu'il n'y a pas besoin d'être en conflit avec lui pour qu'il s'amuse avec elle, a un sourire sadique en la voyant tenter de soigner Hibird*

*remarque le sourire et se dit qu'elle doit lui avoir fait quelque chose pendant que j'étais dans un autre monde*

*reporte son attention sur le combat, voie qu'ils se rapprochent dangereusement, décider de s'éloigner un peu et laisse Akoiya en plan*

*continue de soigner Hibird qui arrête de trembler*

*cris à Hibari que je l'aime et que Akoiya dit qu'il est un stupide herbivore, Mukuro semble lassez de ce combat qui s'éternise*

*s'enfuie en courant pourchassée par une alouette et avec un canari dans les mains*

*Mukuro me remercie et kufufute, regarde avec lui Akoiya courir alors qu'elle est blessée, ce dit qu'à un Mukuro près cette scène lui rappel quelque chose*

* * *

**Himlia :** Je me demande si Akoiya est encore vivante…..

**Akoiya :** Oui pour ton plus grand malheur espèce de menteuse !

**Himlia *sifflote*** : Je vois pas de quoi tu parles….

**Mukuro :** ~Kufufu~ Mon illusion était ciblée sur ma chère alouette mais apparemment elle a touché une autre personne….

**Akoiya :** Il parle de quoi là ?

**Himlia : **Mouahahah !

**Hibari :** Je vais te mordre à mort pour ce que tu as fait à Hibird !

**Akoiya *s'enfuie en courant* :** Quoi ? Mais je jure que j'ai rien fait !

**Himlia :** Laissez des review et peut être que je tenterai de la sauvez, ne croyez pas que je suis suicidaire, je demanderai de l'aide à Mukuro.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut tout le monde ! Me ou plutôt nous revoilà avec ce nouveau délire fait par portable (Akoiya : ben oui tu vas pas le faire seul…). Bref c'est la suite de celui d'avant et le fonctionnement est le même, description de nos action, ça commence par moi puis Akoiya et ainsi de suite!

Je me trouve particulièrement sadique sur celui-là (Akoiya : nan juste un peu !) et j'en suis fière. (Akoiya : Ya des fois je me demande pourquoi je traine avec toi !). Bref merci de venir lire cette chose étrange qui représente nos conversations ! (Akoiya : son idiotie a déteint sur moi)

**Haaksu :** Tu vois elle est encore vivante je suis gentil (Akoiya : heu…..), et oui on se marre bien à les écrire (Akoiya : si me voir souffrir est marrant alors je suis maso U_U)

**Disclamer :** Hibari, Mukuro, Gokudera et Tsuna ne sont pas à nous mais à Akira Amano, bien que j'aimerai bien garder Hibari pour moi toute seul ! (Akoiya : désespérante !)

* * *

*va te voir dans ta chambre d'hôpital*

*fais semblant de dormir pour écouter ce que va dire Himlia *

*fais ushishishi et dit que c'était marrant de voir ton âme commencer à sortir après la morsure d'Hibari*

*serre les dents*

*voie une infirmière arriver et me dire que c'est gentil d'être venue la voir*

*se dit : gentille, mon cul ! et soupir*

*demande le bilan santé et ricane intérieurement*

*réfléchi a un plan pour se venger*

*reçois la réponse à ma question, voie l'infirmière partir, prend un stylo dans ma poche et fait un sourire sadique*

*entend un bruit de porte et se relève en pensant que Himlia est partie et….panique !*

*dit à haute voix : eh merde elle est réveillée ! et boude*

*voie Himlia effacer son sourire sadique et se calme, se demande quand même de qu'elle façon elle voulait se servir de ce crayon*

*soupir et lui demande si elle ne souffre pas trop, pense que j'ai faim et que je piquerai bien son repas quand il arrivera*

*lui répond que si et que c'est entièrement de sa faute si j'ai du mal à bouger*

*fait ma mine de chien battu pour faire croire que je m'en veux, pense que j'aurai dû manger plus de chocapic ce matin*

*se sent coupable de lui avoir répondu si méchamment en voyant ses yeux de chien battu et a faim*

*souris et se marre en lui disant que j'ai appris que Mukuro faisait un complexe de sa coupe de cheveux, a envie de se foutre de sa gueule*

*lui répond que la coupe de cheveux de Mukuro est très bien et que c'est toujours mieux que d'être un sadique asocial, a le ventre qui émet un bruit très sonore*

*a très envie de la frapper mais se retient, entend le ventre de Akoiya, soupir et ce dit que je meurs de faim moi aussi, s'assois sur une chaise et se met en tailleur dessus*

* se dis que c'est dommage que Himlia sois restée, se rallonge pour soulager la douleur et demande l'heure*

*lui répond qu'il est 10h, se rappelle que j'ai emmenée de la bouffe et sourie, va pouvoir faire chier Akoiya*

*se demande pourquoi le petit dej' est pas encore la et regarde Himlia fouiller dans son sac*

*sort une barre chocolatée commence à manger, voie Akoiya me regarder avec envie mais ne partage pas*

*bave et se lance dans un concert de gargouillis en voyant Himlia se lécher les babines devant mes yeux, appui sur le bouton pour appeler une infirmière pour le petit dej'*

*ayant déjà été à l'hôpital je lui dis que ça sert à rien il apporte quand c'est l'heure, Akoiya me fait son regard de tueur pendant que je finis d'engloutir ma barre*

*se retourne et rêve d'une fondue au chocolat *q* *

*soupir, regarde si il y a quelque chose d'intéressant dans le couloir*

*entend Himlia, se lève pour voir se qu'elle fait et essai désespérément d'attraper son sac*

*croie avoir vu un poulpe, donne un coup dans la main Akoiya qui est plutôt bruyante pour quelqu'un qui essaye d'être discret*

*tombe du lit et se redresse tant bien que mal, et même plus mal, crois voir le sourire qui lui rappelle le plus mauvais de souvenir sur les lèvres de Himlia*

*voie Akoiya s'étaler par terre et se relever, l'infirmière qu'elle a appelé lui crie qu'elle ne doit surtout pas se lever, pense que c'est le bon moment pour lui annoncer la nouvelle*

*se fais crier dessus sans pouvoir se justifier ni riposter, voie Himlia qui se retient de rire et en a marre d'être le souffre douleurs*

*voie qu'elle se rallonge, annonce que Mukuro va passer et que j'ai prévenu Hibari qu'il venait, ricane et voie Akoiya devenir toute pale*

*a envie d'éclater en sanglot et de tuer quelqu'un, non, en fait tout le monde! fait la muette à partir de maintenant*

*voie que Akoiya se la ferme, décide de la faire chier en lui parlant d'Hibari sujet dont je peux parler durant des heures*

*regrette aussitôt mais continue de me taire et d'ignorer son bourreau*

*revoie une tête de poulpe passer dans le couloir*

*meurt d'envie de lui demander ce qui se passe dans le couloir mais résiste, reporte son attention sur une barre de chocolat qui dépasse du sac de Himlia*

*sens que j'ai encore un peu faim, prend une autre barre qui dépasse de mon sac, décide d'aller au pied de la porte pour voie de qui il s'agit*

*fusille le dos de Himlia du regard et pense au gout que pourrai avoir une de ses barres de chocolat, demande encore l'heure*

*lui répond 11h30 que le repas arrive d'ici un quarts d'heure, regarde dans le couloir*

*essai de voir dans le couloir mais Himlia prend toute la place de l'ouverture de la porte, remarque que j'ai parlé pour demander l'heure et se réprimande intérieurement*

*comprend que le poulpe est Gokudera, lui demande ce qu'il fout ici, rigole en voyant que Akoiya semble vexer*

*laisse tomber sa résolution et dit a Himlia de déboucher le passage car je ne voie rien, entend une explosion proche*

*saute en arrière pour éviter l'explosion provoquée par le poulpe qui me dit que Tsuna a été blessé par Hibari et qu'il partagera la chambre avec Akoiya*

*voie Himlia trébucher sur son sac et tomber en arrière, rigole (enfin)*

*se relève dans un grognement, voie Akoiya rire, se dit qu'elle rira moins bientôt, voie Tsuna recouvert de bandages arrivé*

*voie une momie faire son apparition et béni le ciel de me donner un voisin de chambre, Himlia m'embêtera moins*

*Gokudera commence à gueuler en s'excusant, je décide de retourner faire chier Akoiya avec Hibari, mange ma dernière barre chocolatée toujours sous le regard de Akoiya*

*supplie Himlia d'arrêter da la torturer et sens une délicieuse odeur venir du couloir, le repas*

*je voie son repas arriver, il y a juste assez pour rassasier un pigeon, je la voie au bord des larmes, je meurs d'envie d'exploser de rire*

*me dit intérieurement : POURQUOI MOI ?! et commence à prendre une bouchée puis deuxième et… l'assiette est vide*

*je dis à Akoiya de ne pas se plaindre, Tsuna n'a le droit à rien lui-même si c'est parce qu'il est encore inconscient c'est vrai, je suis prise du envie pressante je vais au toilette*

*m'écrit LIBERATION! Et attrape son sac… qui ne contient plus rien, voie que Tsuna est inconscient et tente de lui prendre son assiette ce qui n'est pas facile quand on ne peut pas marcher…*

*surprend une conversation entre infirmière et apprend que Akoiya est dans le service spécial victime d'Hibari, je fais ce que j'ai à faire et reviens dans la chambre, Akoiya semble terrorisée*

*Gokudera est revenu pendant que je rapprochais le lit du Tsuna du mien et s'est imaginé des trucs… sur ce il m'a menacé d'appeler Hibari puis est reparti en me voyant figée*

*je crois que j'apprécie Gokudera il a réussi à traumatisé Akoiya, je lui parle de phénomènes surnaturels pendant que Akoiya debug doucement*

*capte quelque mots de la conversation qui retienne mon attention, croie que Himlia demande a Gokudera comment les aliens torturent leur victime, a peur*

*pousse un rire sadique qui semble faire drôle impression a Gokudera et qui réveil Tsuna en sursaut, encore une fois Akoiya semble terrorisée pour une raison que j'ignore*

*sursaute à cause du réveil soudain de Tsuna et tombe, une infirmière entre, me crie dessus et ressort, Himlia morte de rire me regarde devant un Gokudera qui ne comprend rien (pour une fois)*

*chuchote à Gokudera que mon passe-temps favori est de la faire chier et de se foutre de sa gueule, lui dit que j'adore son style vestimentaire, voie Akoiya tenter de se remettre sur le lit et Tsuna reprendre une respiration normale*

*dit bonjour à Tsuna et reprend mon air choquée en voyant Himlia avec un air sadique et Gokudera qui a l'air d'accord avec elle*

*annonce que Mukuro a prévu de passer à 13h, ricane intérieurement, Gokudera va s'assurer que Tsuna va bien, celui-ci semble reprendre ses esprits*

*dit que si il y a que Mukuro et pas Hibari ça va et demande quelle heure il est*

*lui répond que je l'ai dit aussi à Hibari et qu'il 12h20 et qu'elle commence à faire chier à de me demander l'heure*

*note le moyen de la faire chier dans un coin de ma tête et analyse ce que je viens d'entendre, panique et tente de trouver une solution avant 13h*

*voie que Tsuna est sur le point de se réévanouir et que Gokudera semble en colère*

*n'a pas envie d'avoir une tempête en colère à coté, demande à Himlia d'éloigner mon lit de Gokudera*

*lui dit de se débrouiller seul, appelle l'infirmière sans qu'elle sans rende compte*

*tente d'attraper le rideau et se tire avec, est distraite car voie Mukuro et le sadique arriver, n'entend pas la porte*

* Akoiya retombe une fois de plus par terre après s'être accrocher à un rideau, mon nouvelle ami ainsi que l'amour de ma vie arrive, ils défoncent la porte*

*voie une porte s'écraser sur le mur à dix centimètre de ma tête, me relève et constate que mon lit roule vers le milieu de la pièce, une infirmière arrive me crie dessus et repart*

*une infirmière crie à Akoiya que si elle continue on va l'attacher, salue gaiment les deux nouveaux arrivant, Tsuna est en train de geindre qu'il est maudit*

*a envie de pleurer avec Tsuna sur nos malheurs communs, salut Mukuro et prend ma perfusion pour servir de rame et retourner à ma place*

*demande des nouvelles d'Hibird à Hibari, voie Gokudera sur le point d'exploser*

*regrette d'être revenu près de Gokudera et discute avec Tsuna des malheurs quotidiens que leur font subir leurs bourreaux respectifs*

*voie Hibari jeter un regard noir à Akoiya, discute avec Mukuro*

*sens un frisson me parcourir sans raison et se trouve beaucoup de points communs avec Tsuna notamment les hôpitaux régulièrement fréquentés*

*capte des bouts de conversation entre Akoiya et Tsuna, demande comment amélioré mon kufufu, ressens une atmosphère pesante*

*à froid et me retourne croisant ainsi un regard noir à glacer le sang, retourne très lentement la tête vers Tsuna et continue la discussion sur le qui-vive*

*fais des essais et tente discrètement de toucher Hibari, demande discrètement à Mukuro d'assommer Gokudera pour éviter un surplus de problème*

*demande a Tsuna si Hibari me fixe toujours et tente un coup d'œil vers Gokudera qui s'écroule d'un seul coup, panique avec Tsuna*

*ne tiens plus et saute sur Hibari et le mords au niveau du cou, voie les deux hospitaliser sursauter et Gokudera s'écrouler, ris intérieurement*

*s'inquiète (plus qu'avant) de la santé mentale de Himlia et voie Mukuro trébucher sur Gokudera fauchant au passage Hibari et Himlia, me marre avec Tsuna qui a du mal à réprimer un sourire*

*grogne, va voir Akoiya et affiche mon plus grand sourire énervé*

*pleure tellement je rigole malgré les regards noirs des trois cascadeurs qui annoncent les ennuis*

*Hibari semble avoir oublié ce que j'ai fait et se concentre sur les alités, décide de laisser le sale boulots aux deux autres et de me planquer dans un coin*

*accuse Himlia d'avoir fait un croche-pied à Mukuro puis d'avoir sauté sur Hibari et pointe du doigt dans sa direction*

*répond qu'on ne doit pas écouter une personne qui blesse Hibird, tente de disparaitre comme un ninja*

*voie Himlia se cacher sous le lit de Tsuna, dis que ce que dit Himlia n'a aucun sens avec un sourire angélique*

*regarde par la fenêtre discrètement et se dit que c'est haut, soupir, demande a Hibari si je chante l'hymne de Namimori si ça le calmera*

*demande à Hibird de résonner Hibari et de lui dire que je suis innocente et tente de convaincre Mukuro que Himlia se sert de lui*

*répond que je suis trop stupide pour manipuler un manipulateur comme Mukuro avec un air blasé, ressort mon stylo et me dirige vers Gokudera*

*répond que c'est vrai qu'elle est stupide mais qu'il ne faut pas taper quelqu'un avec des lunettes et qui est dans un lit d'hôpital*

*répond que je ne l'ai pas frappée, essaye de changer de sujet en parlant de Chrome à Mukuro, dessine plein de 18 sur le visage de Gokudera avec mon stylo*

*dit à Hibari que Himlia a dit qu'il était un herbivore et se protège instinctivement le visage en attente du jugement suprême*

*demande pourquoi elle dit que j'ai dit quelque chose qu'elle répète à longueur de journée avec un grand sourire, décide de l'achever en disant qu'avec l'amour que je lui porte je serais incapable de le traiter d'herbivore, admire le résultat avec Gokudera*

*dit que c'est faux car quand je parle de lui je l'appelle le sadique ou l'asocial….et merde ! s'excuse le plus possible*

*est morte de rire en voyant que j'ai repris le contrôle de la situation et que Akoiya s'est vendu, Tsuna me regarde comme si j'étais un monstre, entend Mukuro kufufuter*

*jette malgré moi un œil au chef-d'œuvre de Himlia qui a dessiné des 18 et des cœurs partout sur le visage de Gokudera et tombe du lit en roulant sur le côté évitant un coup de tonfa qui transperce le matelas*

*observe Akoiya tenter de survivre une fois de plus, Mukuro me dit que j'ai un excellent état d'esprit et qu'il m'apprécie beaucoup, décide de prendre un bâton pour toucher Akoiya avec*

*est clouée au sol et ne peux plus bouger à cause de mes blessures, espère qu'Hibari aura la flemme de faire le tour du lit (l'espoir fait vivre)*

*comprend qu'Hibari en a marre de l'attroupement et s'en va, je laisse échapper un petit zut, voie une infirmière au niveau de la porte (réapparu par magie)*

*remercie le dieu de la flemme et demande de l'aide en vain pour remonter dans son lit*

*voie que l'infirmière est en état de choc, demande à Mukuro si il peut m'apprendre les illusions*

*décide de dormir par terre en voyant que personne l'écoute*

*alors que Akoiya replonge dans son sommeil Gokudera émerge, Mukuro m'a dit d'accord nous partons de la chambre, je suis contente Akoiya va souffrir encore plus d'ici peu, se demande comment régira Gokudera en se voyant dans un miroir*

* * *

**Akoiya :** c'est pas juste, pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui prends tout !

**Himlia *rigole* : **Et t'a pas finis de t'en prendre !

**Tsuna :** Je compatie avec toi Akoiya…

**Mukuro *grogne*:** Himlia tu ne m'a pas demander des cours pour trainer sans embêter personne !

**Akoiya :** Je sais pas si je dois lui demander de rester ou de partir avec lui là…

**Himlia :** Ok j'arrive, bon laissez des review si vous avez envie de voir la suite (et voir Akoiya souffrir)

**Akoiya :** Je sais toujours pas si vous devez en laisser ou non là…..


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou tout le monde (Akoiya : Salut !), je mis du temps à me décider à le taper celui-là…. En même temps on ne peut pas dire que Akoiya m'aide beaucoup (Akoiya : J'y peux rien si mon portable efface mes messages au bout d'un certain nombre).

Dans celui-là je commence à faire des illusions alors ça donne un truc encore plus débile selon moi (Akoiya : Pas que selon toi, c'est débile de toute manière, même sans les illusions !). Et il y a beaucoup de personne qui apparaissent ce coup-ci ! Bref :

**Haaksu : **Tiens tu as une tête de victime ? Enfaite Akoiya n'a pas tellement cette tête là mais je suis douée pour faire passer tout le monde pour des victimes quand j'ai envie…. (Akoiya : Je confirme). En tous cas dans celui-là je trouve qu'elle ne souffre pas trop, si, juste à la fin mais elle le mérite ! (Akoiya : Disons que t'as foiré » à chaque fois que t'as essayé !) Bref en tout cas merci car tu es la seule à laisser une review.)

**Disclamer :** La vache à la coupe afro et sa version adulte, le couple, l'adolescent efféminé, les accros aux pâtisseries, un ananas sadique, les deux varias pas présents et enfin le plus bel homme du monde ne nous appartiennent pas ils sont à Akira Amano (Akoiya : on est bien d'accord c'est Himlia qui s'occupe des disclamer, pas moi !)

Bonne lecture débile, le principe est toujours le même Akoiya puis moi et ainsi de suite.

* * *

*attends sur un banc et me demande si j'ai bien fait d'accepter de sortir en ville avec Himlia*

*vois Akoiya sur un banc, va la rejoindre, se dit qu'avec un peu de chance je vais me détendre aujourd'hui*

*vois Himlia arriver et se lève pour la saluer tout en priant pour que cette magnifique journée ne se transforme pas en cauchemar*

*propose de bouger et d'aller vers le centre-ville, sent que Akoiya est légèrement tendue, souris (pas sadiquement)*

*acquiesce et lui demande si elle va bien ou si elle est fatiguée*

*lui réponds que les entrainements avec Mukuro sont difficiles et fatigants, pars en direction des magasins, mon ventre fait du bruit*

*lui dis qu'elle ne devrait pas se fatiguer avec des choses aussi inutiles et la suis*

*lui dis que c'est marrant quand même d'apprendre les illusions, demande si on peut aller manger quelque chose*

*suis étonnée que Himlia me demande une permission et propose d'aller manger des tokoyakis*

*reprends de l'énergie et saute de joie, fonce vers un stand de tokoyaki à toute vitesse*

*me dis qu'on dirait une gamine et la suis, lui demande si elle a de quoi payer*

*lui réponds que rien que pour ça apprendre les illusions c'est pratique, vois une petite vache et se dis : oh non !*

*aperçois un enfant particulièrement turbulent déguisé en vache et demande à Himlia d'arrêter de se goinfrer*

*prétends avoir besoin de forces si je veux créer une illusion pour payer*

*me sers aussi et regarde Himlia disputer des tokoyaki à l'enfant qui sort une grenade de ses cheveux*

*fait un regard de tueur à la Hibari au gosse qui tente de me piquer MES tokoyakis*

*s'éloigne un peu en voyant Himlia redevenir « normale » et emporte une assiette remplie*

*vois l'espèce de vache se mettre à pleurer et sortir…. Un bazooka ?*

*vois un beau gosse apparaitre dans une fumée rose juste à côté d'Himlia, me rapproche*

*un gars apparait à côté de moi, il à l'air paumé et me demande qui je suis, j'en profite pour lui faire croire qu'il m'a invité et qu'il a promis de payer*

*vois que le gars paye à la place d'Himlia et tente de lui faire comprendre, en vain, que c'est mal d'escroquer les gens, dis au gars que je suis avec elle et qu'il a aussi dit qu'il paierait pour moi*

*pense qu'elle est gonflée de me faire la leçon alors qu'elle aussi le fait, lui propose d'aller voir ailleurs*

*dis que je suis d'accord et demande où on va*

*propose d'aller dans un magasin de vêtements, explique que j'ai déchiré pas mal de mes vêtements*

*suis d'accord et lui demande comment elle les a déchirés, avance vers une boutique*

*frisonne et réponds que Mukuro n'a pas aimé mes petites blagues*

*n'ose pas lui demander quel genre de blagues, a peur qu'elle ne les refasse sur moi*

*entre dans un magasin, espère ne pas faire de rencontres gênantes, crie en levant un bras que je trouverai de quoi m'habiller stylé*

*me frappe le front et part de mon côté car j'ai honte, rentre dans quelqu'un*

*saute de joie à la vue de l'amour de ma vie, jette Akoiya qui vient de cogner dedans et le salut*

*m'écrase dans les blousons et m'excuse encore une fois auprès d'Hibari*

*demande à Hibari ce qu'il fait ici, se recoiffe un peu, ignore complètement Akoiya qui vient de s'écraser lamentablement*

*en profite pour m'éclipser et regarde les vêtements car c'est ça qu'on venait faire à la base*

*Hibari détourne les yeux et continue comme s'il ne m'avait pas vu, chouine et va se plaindre auprès d'Akoiya*

*soupire à la vue d'Himlia qui revient en pleurant, attrape un vêtement au hasard et va dans une cabine pour l'éviter*

*se plaint que personne ne m'aime, décide d'aller voir du côté des T-shirt, se demande comment me venger d'Akoiya*

*vois que j'ai pris un horrible pantalon arc-en-ciel et décide d'aller le remettre en rayon discrètement*

*aperçois un truc rampant, décide de mettre mes cours en application*

*me dirige vers le rayon ou j'ai trouvé le pantalon et entends des cris stridents venant de l'autre bout du magasin*

*comprends qu'il s'agit de Tsuna qui panique à la vue de la seule araignée que j'ai réussi à faire apparaitre, lui demande ce qu'il fout à ramper*

*décide d'aller voir ce qui se passe et vois Tsuna qui a peur d'une minuscule et ridicule petite araignée que j'écrase*

*précise qu'il s'agissait d'une illusion, essaye de faire apparaitre une grosse araignée sur la tête d'Akoiya*

*aide Tsuna à se relever, sens quelque chose sur ma tête et en retire une araignée de la même taille que la précédente, la jette et l'écrase aussi*

*décide de bouder et cherche des hauts sympas*

*demande des nouvelles à Tsuna et vois Himlia partir bouder dans son coin, dis a Himlia que je vais en face boire un chocolat avec Tsuna*

*lance des éclairs à Akoiya, vois Hibari dans un rayon, meurt d'envie d'aller le rejoindre*

*discute des cours avec Tsuna et observe une Himlia suicidaire se rapprocher d'Hibari, vois l'enfant vache entrer dans le magasin*

*Hibari m'a vu m'approcher, prends la première chose qui me passe sous la main pour me protéger : un gosse déguisé en vache, celui de tout à l'heure*

*vois le pauvre enfant se faire martyriser à cause d'Himlia mais continue de discuter en espérant qu'Himlia se prenne un coup de tonfa perdu*

*espère un miracle pour sortir de là, tente encore une illusion*

*ne comprends pas ce qui se passe et Tsuna se retourne pour voir d'où vient ce boucan*

*se demande pourquoi il y a des colonnes de feu qui sont apparues et pourquoi il y a l'abeille que j'ai tenté de faire apparaitre au milieu des flammes*

*une colonne de feu transperce le toit du magasin et les vêtements prennent feu, panique avec Tsuna*

*Hibari hausse un sourcil, désespère en comprenant la différence de niveau, soupire*

*vois Himlia tout à fait tranquille au milieu des flammes, se précipite pour aider les gens à sortir du magasin*

*se concentre pour essayer de repérer le fautif de ce grand foutoir, fais disparaitre mon abeille*

*vois Mukuro en train de kufufuter caché derrière un porte-manteaux *

*crie qu'il m'avait promis de me laisser tranquille aujourd'hui et d'arrêter son illusion car j'ai repéré un T-shirt sympa en train de cramer*

*entends Himlia crier à propos d'un superbe T-shirt, les colonnes de feu diminuent*

*a enfin repéré son prof, lui lance des regards de tueur et chope un magnifique haut rouge et noir, demande à Mukuro ce qu'il fout ici*

*rejoins Tsuna qui est toujours immobile et recommence à parler de l'enfant vache prénommé Lambo*

*soupire, la vendeuse est partie à cause de l'illusion, en profite pour partir sans payer et engeuler Mukuro dehors*

*entends Himlia gueuler et vois Gokudera arriver en criant : Judaïme, à l'intention de Tsuna, a mal à la tête à cause de tout ce bruit*

*commence à en avoir marre de tout ce foutoir, sous le coup de la colère j'arrive à faire apparaitre une poêle et frappe Gokudera avec, Mukuro m'applaudit c'est la première fois que j'arrive à faire apparaitre quelque chose d'un peu complexe*

*propose à Himlia de continuer la balade avant qu'il n'y ai d'avantage de blessés*

*accepte, dit poliment au revoir à Hibari, crie a Mukuro qu'il a intérêt à me laisser tranquille, vois les deux commencer à se battre*

*salut Tsuna et lui souhaite bonne chance avec Gokudera, propose d'aller dans une salle d'arcades*

*accepte, se remet de bonne humeur, lui dis que je vais la battre à coup sûr*

*lui dis que je suis imbattable et aperçois la salle en question*

*se moque en disant que je doute qu'elle soit si douée que ça, fonce vers la porte de la salle*

*entre derrière Himlia et la vois déjà à fond sur un jeu, soupire et se mets en face*

*ricane et défie des yeux Akoiya*

*soutiens son regard et commence une partie où il faut boxer le perso de l'autre*

*fais ushishishi et lui dis que j'adore ce type de jeu*

*me dis que c'est le moment de la vengeance et mitraille le bouton de frappe*

*vois que je suis en train de me faire battre, cherche un moyen de la déconcentrer*

*vois Himlia en difficulté et éclate d'un rire sadique que je ne me connaissais pas*

*se demande où elle a appris à rire comme ça, lui dis que Xanxus est derrière elle*

*achève Himlia et se retourne…*

*vois qu'il me reste un malheureux pv et profite que Akoiya se soit retournée alors qu'il n'y a personne pour frapper à fond*

*me tourne vers Himlia pour lui dire qu'elle est nulle car j'ai quand même gagné, entends un « game over » venir de ma console, se retiens de crier et commence une nouvelle partie*

*lui dis que c'est elle qui est complètement nulle, a compris la leçon et y va à fond dès le début*

*me protège et pare tous ses coups*

*tente d'imiter Squalo continue de mitrailler le perso d'Akoiya*

*reste appuyé sur le bouton et observe Himlia se fatiguer*

*grogne, refais le coup de la poêle et frappe la première personne derrière moi pour passer mes nerfs*

*entends un bruit sourd et vois Yamamoto s'écrouler en rigolant*

*dis juste un petit oups et se marre en disant que j'aurais assommé un couple aujourd'hui, retourne appuyer sur le bouton frappe en se marrant comme une tordue*

*ne cherche même pas à comprendre son esprit sadique et commence à la mitrailler aussi*

*le combat finit par un double KO, soupire, regarde fixement Akoiya*

*regarde Himlia et propose de faire un autre jeu moins violent*

*baille, accepte mais tombe sur le corps inerte de Yamamoto, se dis que décidemment ce n'est pas mon jour aujourd'hui*

*se moque d'elle et plains le pauvre Yamamoto qui n'a rien demandé à personne*

*essaye de faire une illusion a Akoiya, je foire encore, désespère, pense que je n'ai pas encore fini de souffrir avec Mukuro*

*baille et va s'assoir en face d'un autre jeu*

*va rejoindre Akoiya, décide de repasser à l'ancienne manière et souris sadiquement*

*fixe l'écran en attendant mon adversaire*

*commence la partie, c'est un jeu de course, décide de la souler en parlant d'Hibari*

*à fond dans le jeu mais suis quand même dernière à cause des Hibaris qui apparaissent devant moi*

*est première, ma technique marche je continue de souler Akoiya avec Hibari*

*décide d'écraser les Hibari et remonte à la deuxième place*

*commence à lui parler de mes cours avec Mukuro pour lui faire peur, lui bloque le passage pour rester première*

*me demande comment elle peut être en vie après ça et se jette dans le vide*

*se félicite intérieurement d'avoir autant déstabilisé Akoiya, la partie est finie j'ai gagné, pense que enfaite je suis bonne qu'à casser les pieds aux autres*

*me lamente sur ma nullité et demande à Himlia si elle veut rentrer*

*lui demande si on peut passer acheter des pâtisseries avant*

*accepte car moi aussi j'ai faim*

*saute de joie, choppe le bras d'Akoiya essaye sans succès de lui serrer fort le bras (1) et se dirige vers la pâtisserie*

*me laisse entrainer et a l'impression d'être une baby-sitter*

*aperçois Haru et Kyoko que je croise souvent dans cette boutique*

*salue les deux filles et contemple un magnifique gâteau à la fraise et au chocolat blanc*

*fixe avec envie un gâteau au chocolat, Haru me précise qu'il est délicieux*

*décide de le prendre avec l'argent qu'il nous reste*

*lui chuchote qu'avec une illusion je peux aussi prendre celui qu'elle fixait*

*lui dis que c'est celui que je pensais prendre car je n'aime pas quand il y a trop de chocolat*

*décide de prendre les deux, m'étant déjà entrainé à faire apparaitre de l'argent j'y arrive sans problème, dit à Kyoko et Haru de se dépêcher si elles veulent se déclarer à Tsuna, Mukuro aurait des aussi des vues sur lui*

*remercie Himlia et dit au revoir aux filles qui se précipitent dehors*

*propose d'aller manger sur un banc*

*lui dis que je suis d'accord mais trébuche en sortant et entraine Himlia et les gâteaux dans ma chute*

*tente de sauver les gâteaux mais n'y arrive pas, demande à Akoiya avec un grand sourire énervé si je dois l'étriper*

*lui réponds avec un grand sourire que non et ouvre une boite écrasée pour constater les dégâts, une larme coule doucement*

*réfléchis a comment lui faire regretter le triste sort des gâteaux, je suis contente de ne pas avoir vraiment payé*

*me désole et goûte une miette du délicieux gâteau, en propose à Himlia pour me faire pardonner*

*mange ce qu'elle me propose mais ne la pardonne pas, refais apparaitre une poêle que je commence à bien aimer et la frappe avec*

*entends une résonnance et me demande si c'est ma tête ou la poêle, m'écroule à moitié assommée et me dit que je vais encore finir à l'hôpital*

*traine Akoiya par un pied, se dirige vers la maison d'Hibari*

*s'accroche désespérément au petit caillou (2) puis à un lampadaire qui passait par là*

*tire un grand coup pour que Akoiya lâche se foutu poteau et continue, pense à ce que je vais dire à Hibari pour lui offrir Akoiya*

*enlève sa chaussure et s'enfuit en courant*

*cours pour la rattraper*

*cours plus vite et prends le bus qui vient d'arriver et repars sans Himlia ni sa chaussure*

*balance la chaussure d'Akoiya sur la vitre du bus, décide de quand même aller chez Hibari et lui demander de me montrer les boxer qu'il a acheté, bave en pensant à lui*

* * *

(1) : Je n'ai pas la moindre force dans les bras.

(2) : Mon prénom signifie petit caillou

* * *

**Akoiya :** Je passe te voir à l'hôpital quand ?

**Himlia :** Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles….

**Hibari *sort ses tonfas* : **Moi je vois parfaitement de quoi cette herbivore parle !

**Mukuro *sourit sadiquement avec son trident à la main*: **J'en ai pas encore fini avec elle donc si tu pouvais ne pas trop l'amocher

**Gokudera *sort ses bâtons de dynamites*:** Où tu as vu un couple espèce de sadique dégénéré !

**Himlia :** Heu…. Au secours ? Non je vais survivre ! Par contre si vous vous ne laissez pas de review je ne sais pas….


	4. Chapter 4

Hey tout le monde ! Nous revoilà encore avec notre délire complètement débile…. (Akoiya : logique puisque c'est un délire). Le principe est toujours le même d'abord moi puis Akoiya !

Pour une fois c'est elle qui sens ai occupée ! D'ailleurs ça ma enlevée un poids avec ma fic principale. (Akoiya : Je veux pas qu'elle se finisse celle-là !) Bref, au passage avez-vous remarqué qu'on fait référence à de la nourriture à chaque chapitre ? (Akoiya : On a rigolée un coup quand on a remarquée.)

**Meli-chan27 :** Ah ! Je connais bien ça, après tout c'est moi qui est convertie Akoiya et l'ai initiée au yaoi (Akoiya : Ca fait pas longtemps pour le yaoi d'ailleurs), et j'y arrive plus ou moins sur ma petite sœur… Le reste j'arrive pas.

**HaaKsu :** Cour toujours mais tu finiras dans le même état que moi à la fin de ce chapitre. (Akoiya : En claire, pas en bon état)

Disclamer : L'homme ananas, le chien de garde, le mec bizarre, le pot de fleur et les cadavres ne nous appartiennent pas. Mais ma poêle est à moi !

* * *

*me dirige vers kokuyo land avec Akoiya*

*m'imagine pleins de trucs bizarre sur l'endroit ou on se rend*

*commence à rigoler en disant à Akoiya de ne pas faire attention si il y a des cadavres car elle a l'air inquiète*

*me demande si ça ne serait pas la deuxième maison d'Himlia, manque de trébucher sur un bras à demi enterré*

*ajoute que l'odeur de chien mouillé vient de Ken, se baisse d'avance et regarde Akoiya qui tente de retrouver l'équilibre*

*reçois une paire de dents en pleine tête*

*ordonne à Ken de lâcher les cheveux de Akoiya sous prétexte qu'elle a des pellicules, me marre en pensant que Akoiya est vraiment suicidaire d'avoir voulu m'accompagner*

*une espèce de créature demi humaine me lâche la tête et obéit à Himlia, lui demande qui c'est*

*lui répond que c'est Ken le chien de Mukuro, rigole en le voyant essayer d'enlever les fameuses pellicules*

*ne comprend pas tout et demande à Himlia si cette créature parle*

*acquiesce et ajoute que c'est surtout pour insulter tout ceux qui s'approche de Mukuro*

*lui demande si on ne peut pas continuer d'avancer parce qu'on va finir par être en retard, jette des regards inquiets vers le « chien de garde »*

*avance et remarque que Ken nous suis et semble nous surveiller, mon instinct de survie ici se réveil et je saute*

*reste en plan et ne comprend rien à la scène qui suit*

*à réussi à éviter le zombie, fait apparaitre ma désormais poêle préférée pour frapper la tête du zombie dans un grand cri, le zombie disparais dans du brouillard*

*recommence à marcher en fixant l'horizon en état de choc*

*rejoins Akoiya, songe à faire de ma poêle mon arme, c'est particulièrement efficace, rentre dans un bâtiment Akoiya en état de choc se prend le mur*

*se réveille et demande à Himlia si on est bientôt arrivée avant de constater qu'on se trouve déjà dans un bâtiment, essaye de me souvenir de ce qui c'est passé mais ne voit qu'un trou noir*

*rigole, lui dit qu'il reste encore un étage à monter et qu'on sera face à un ananas*

*met deux minutes à comprendre pourquoi elle parle d'ananas et la suis*

*suis devant une porte, balance un caillou dans la pièce pour déclencher le maximum de pièges à l'intérieur, dit à Akoiya que je l'aurai bien utilisée mais que j'ai pitié d'elle*

*frissonne en entendant les nombreux pièges se déclencher et prie pour qu'il n'y en a plus, se demande si on est vraiment amie *

*me dit qu'il doit plus rester de piège, décide d'envoyer Akoiya d'un coup de pied aux fesses pour être sur et observe*

*reste assise par terre les yeux fermés attendant une quelconque explosion*

*n'entend rien, décide d'entré, voit Akoiya à terre, regarde autour de moi, ferme les yeux et me concentre*

*ouvre doucement les yeux et voie Himlia à l'entrée qui attend quelque chose les yeux fermés*

*refais apparaitre ma poêle et la balance devant moi, elle frôle la tête d'Akoiya, entend un rire bien connu s'élever dans la pièce*

*entend un rire sadique semblable à celui d'Himlia, et se retourne vers l'endroit ou elle a balance sa poêle*

*ordonne à Akoiya d'aller se planquer, voie un ananas apparaitre juste à coté dans l'endroit où ma poêle est arrivée*

*me cache derrière un pot de fleur (il me semble familier) et fixe tour à tour Himlia et l'ananas*

*commence à transpirer, se dit que le plus dur arrive maintenant, vérifie que j'ai toujours ce que j'ai amenée dans ma poche et ricane*

*attend la suit dans une ambiance angoissée quand soudain un rire moqueur survient suivi du rire de tout à l'heure*

*entre dans un balai de rires sadiques avec l'ananas alias Mukuro qui fait apparaitre son trident*

*voie Mukuro avec son trident en face d'une Himlia désarmée (la poêle étant aux pieds de Mukuro), me ratatine derrière les fleurs*

*dis à Mukuro que j'ai amené Akoiya car elle avait envie de voir comment ça se passait nos entrainements, rajoute pour elle que l'entrainement à commencer dès qu'on est entrées dans kokuyo land*

*dit à Mukuro de faire comme si je n'étais pas là et fusille Himlia du regard avec qu'un seul œil l'autre étant fixé sur Mukuro*

*me marre et fait remarquer à Akoiya qu'elle fait du strabisme, baisse sa garde*

*sent que mes deux yeux se rapprochent*

*refais attention à Mukuro juste à temps pour éviter un coup de trident, me dit que ça commence par le physique aujourd'hui ce que je déteste le plus, cour chercher ma poêle*

*vois Himlia combattre avec une aisance que je ne lui soupçonnais pas*

*ne comprend pas pourquoi Mukuro y va plus doucement que d'habitude, stresse beaucoup, glisse et tombe sur Akoiya planquée derrière un pot de fleur familier*

*se félicite intérieurement d'avoir fait chuter Himlia et espère que Mukuro va en profiter pour l'attaquer*

*voit Mukuro se lancer dans une attaque vers moi, prend Akoiya comme bouclier*

*me retrouve face au trident de Mukuro, panique et pousse un cri aigue*

*Mukuro se stop juste avant que son trident ne touche Akoiya, laisse échapper un zut pendant que Mukuro fait son rire familier mais différents, celui que j'entends très peu et qui veut dire qu'il est content de moi*

*ai failli faire une crise cardiaque, laisse échapper un ouf*

*Mukuro me félicite car « c'est bien d'utiliser les autre pour se protéger », se relève et utilise toujours Akoiya comme bouclier pour s'éloigner un peu*

*ai l'impression d'être un objet inutile, me débat pour qu'Himlia me lâche*

*estime avoir pris assez de distance et lâche Akoiya, tente d'être effrayante avec ma poêle*

*s'écrase comme une crêpe pas terre et dit à Himlia qu'elle est déjà effrayante au naturelle*

*voie que Mukuro change de position et devient plus sérieux, devine que c'est partit pour les illusions, regarde Akoiya et rigole d'avance, pense que le cour va être plus marrant que d'habitude*

*ai un très très mauvais pressentiment, le sol s'effondre sous nous*

*panique et tente de se concentrer mais les cris d'Akoiya me déconcentre, hésite à la frapper pour la faire taire*

*chercher désespérément un truc où s'accrocher quand des vents violents nous balancent dans tout les sens*

*secoue ma jambe qu'Akoiya a accrochée, tente de lui dire qu'il s'agit d'illusions mais n'y arrive pas à cause des rochers qui m'arrive dessus*

*me retrouve coincée sous un gros tas de rochers avec Himlia qui m'en veut pour je ne sais quelle raison*

*traite Akoiya de grosse débile, lui dit que je n'ai pas envie de retourner à l'hôpital et encore moins par ça faute, lui ordonne de se la fermer pour sortir des illusions*

*lui dit que je ne suis pas grosse, me souviens en effet qu'Himlia a été à l'hôpital, pour un histoire de boxers incompréhensible pour les gens normaux et décide d'essayer de sortie de sous les rochers*

*arrive enfin à voir à travers de l'illusion, voie que Mukuro semble énervé, détourne le regard vers Akoiya toujours prise dans l'illusion et qui fait des mouvements dans le vide*

*dégage ma deuxième jambe et recommence à chuter, atterrie dans une forêt très obscure, cherche Himlia du regard*

*propose pour calmer Mukuro déçu de ma prestation d'aujourd'hui de regarder Akoiya pommée dans son illusion*

*avance en appelant Himlia, trébuche une dizaine de fois sur les grosses racines qui dépassent du sol*

*décide de crier : ici, ici ! Pour rajouter du comique a la situation, Mukuro me dit qu'il à rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi drôle en étant pris dans ses illusions*

*me retourne brusquement après avoir entendu un animal dire : ici, ici, c'est peut être un singe, décide de m'en éloigner*

*Mukuro détruit mes espoirs d'échapper à l'entrainement aux illusions en me demandant d'en rajouter dans la sienne, me demande comment avec mon niveau et un prof comme lui je suis encore en vie*

*découvre des poêles un peu partout dans les arbres, se dit qu'Himlia serait contente, accélère le pas car la nuit tombe*

*me prend un coup de poing sur la tête de la part de Mukuro qui me demande de faire autre chose que des poêles, tente de faire des araignées*

*voie de minuscules araignées sur les arbres, me dit que c'est normal dans une foret et continue ma route, le sol devient de plus en plus mou*

*Mukuro me donne un coup franc dans les cotes, tente d'innover mais ne sais pas quoi faire, pense à Hibari pour tenter de trouver*

*là ou se trouvaient les poêles, des boxers moulants apparaissent, je me pince pour essayer de me réveiller*

*rougit pendant que Mukuro part dans un fou rire, essaye de faire apparaitre Hibari dans un élan de débilité intense vu mon niveau*

*vois un affreux nain avec des tonfas s'approcher, tente de m'enfuir en me cachant les yeux pour ne plus voir cette horreur, trébuche au passage sur toutes les racines qui passent par là*

*Mukuro ne s'arrête plus de rire en voyant Akoiya trébucher sur rien tout le temps*

* la pluie commence à tomber, m'enfonce dans la vase, suis coincée jusqu'aux genoux*

*en ai assez de me faire ridiculiser alors que c'est moi qui faits les illusions, suis en colère et arrive par le miracle de l'énervement à renforcer l'ambiance lugubre de l'illusion, crée des chauves-souris, fait souffler le vent tres fort, crée des visages au arbres et fait apparaitre pleins d'insectes sur Akoiya*

*crie et avale au passage 2 cafards, une araignée, 2 cloportes, 5 fourmis et 3 chenilles, attrape une liane et sort de la vase, cours à travers la foret fouettée par mes cheveux à cause du vent*

*fait le rie le plus sadique et victorieux que je sache faire, Mukuro qui s'est calmer sous le choc de mes progrès fulgurants siffle, continue sur ma lancée et crée un nuage de grêle au dessus d'Akoiya*

*un long sifflement annonce la venue d'un gros nuage qui s'arrête juste au dessus de ma tête, cours plus vite pour le semer mais ne gagne pas de vitesse, m'écroule de fatigue et grelote sous une pile de glaçons*

*Mukuro me donne une frappe sur l'épaule et me dit qu'il est fière d'avoir réveillé mon esprit sadique, fait à peine attention à ce qu'il dit et fait apparaitre un gros serpent devant Akoiya qui est à terre*

*voit un serpent apparaitre et décide que trop c'est trop, prend le serpent par la queue et lui fracasse le crane contre les arbres aux alentours*

*pousse un grand : GRRRR ! Cherche où est a poêle*

*entend un rugissement, se met en position de combat et attend le fauve en question, ai froid*

*s'approche d'Akoiya avec ma poêle, Mukuro décide de stopper l'illusion, continue quand même mon avancée*

*vois Himlia s'approcher avec une poêle a la main pendant que la foret disparait, pense que c'est un piège et décide de me battre contre elle*

*suis dans une rage folle, ai besoin de me défouler sur quelque chose donc Akoiya qui semble vouloir me tenir tête*

*me baisse pour éviter la poêle qui arrive au niveau de ma tête et lui fait un croche pied*

*tombe par terre, reviens à la charge à une grande vitesse, Akoiya tente de me refaire un croche pied mais je saute, manque de la frapper à l'épaule, fait un rire nerveux*

*esquive un coup près de l'épaule puis lui assène un coup dans le dos*

*voie que Mukuro s'approche de nous deux et nous donne à chacune un coup dans le bas du cou pour nous calmer*

*dis à Mukuro que ça fait mal mais ai du mal à bouger, voie Himlia dans le même état*

*me calme et sort enfin de mon état de rage, Mukuro me regarde et me dit que les conditions pour continuer ne sont pas réunies*

*en ai marre d'être ignorer, décide de partir et me dirige vers la sortie*

*réalise que je n'ai pas fait ma blague du jour, sort le petit flacon de ma poche et renverse le jus d'ananas sur Mukuro, me barre en courant à toute vitesse*

*me fait doubler par Himlia qui rigole comme une folle, ressent une aura meurtrière venant de derrière moi, fais un pas sur le coté et esquive de justesse un truc qui sent l'ananas*

*continue de courir, rencontre Ken et Chicusa en train de parler sur mon chemin, sens l'odeur d'ananas se rapprocher doucement*

*observe la course poursuite depuis l'étage, dis au chien de garde et au mec bizarre qu'Himlia a embêtée Mukuro*

*me fait rattraper, pense que je vais devoirs racheter des vêtements et refaire un tour à l'hosto, pense que je n'aurais pas du faire de blague avec de l'ananas sujet très sensible avec Mukuro*

*me marre en observant Himlia subir le courroux de l'ana… Mukuro*

*tente de survivre, pense à Hibari qui doit m'attendre de pied ferme à cause de l'inquiétude de ne jamais me revoir*

*prend le balai et la pelle à poussière puis descend pour nettoyer les miettes d'Himlia*

*remercie dieu (Hibari pour moi) d'avoir renvoyé l'homme ananas, demande avec le peu de forces qu'il me reste à Akoiya d'appeler une ambulance au lieu de balayer*

*croie entendre du bruit venant du cadavre d'Himlia (merde, elle n'est pas morte), fini de balayer puis appelle une ambulance en lui disant que ce n'est pas tres urgent*

*dis merci à Akoiya mais que je me vengerai quand même d'avoir dit de pas se presser, ai mal partout et voit des alouettes tourner autour de ma tête*

*me demande pourquoi je l'accompagne jusqu'à l'hôpital et recrache l'eau que j'étais en train de boire après avoir entendu, merci, puis déglutit en entendant la fin de sa phrase*

*ne réalise plus ce qui ce passe ni ou je suis, croie voir Akoiya qui se prend pour une fontaine et m'évanouie à cause des douleurs trop intense*

*voie Himlia perdre conscience et décide de demander au chauffeur de me déposer devant chez moi, il accepte et je laisse Himlia en plan*

* * *

**Akoiya :** Vous l'avez devinez Himlia n'est pas en état de parler.

**Himlia :** Glrouerflouvlgriailate.

**Mukuro :** Traduction ?

**Akoiya :** Laissez des review je guérirais plus vite.

**Mukuro :** Oya, oya ! Oui faite le je pourrais la refrapper plus vite !


End file.
